A Hostile Situation
by shadow101202
Summary: Jackie Chan has been kidnapped by Valmont. Upon awakening, Jackie is subjected to examination by the dubious collector.


Happy Birthday FicReader4Fics (Formerly DarkAngel)!

This fic request is brought to you by: FicReader4Fics

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

A Hostile Situation

Based on the episodes of: The Adventures of Jackie-chan

**Chapter Warnings: Vibrator Play, MaleXMale Sex**

Jackie moaned in agony as he came to his senses inside of a pitch-black, cloth bag. Suddenly, light flooded his field of vision as it was pulled off of his head. Squinting from the glare, his eyes slowly adjusted to the amount of light in the room. He noticed Valmont, sitting easily in a plush chair only a few feet in front of him with a look on his face that said it all. Glancing around, Jakie could see they were in an rundown and possibly abandoned warehouse in a quiet part of town.

"Where is Jade?" he asked, expressing the most urgent matter on his mind at the moment. His niece, aside from Uncle, were his closest family, and he didn't ever want something he did to result in one or both of them becoming injured by someone like Valmont.

"Oh, the girl... She's safe... For now. But really Chan, you should be worried about your own situation a little more," Valmont stood and called forth the Shadowkhan, ninja warriors of the darkness. Jackie was effectively tied to the chair, despite his martial arts prowess, he was not able to simply wriggle his way out of this hostile situation. It appeared that the rest of Valmont's goons were not present, only the Shadowkhan. They lifted him off of the chair into a sitting position, one of the ninjas used a shuriken to cut the ropes that held his feet. Jackie could feel the firm grasp that the warrior that was holding him had on his knees. One mercenary unsheathed his sword and prepared to take a slice at the martial arts master. He struggled in vain as the sword moved through the air with ease, flinching at the last moment, Jackie closed his eyes tightly. When no pain came, he peeked through one half opened lid to see that there was no blood on the blade that returned to its wielder's sheath. Jackie looked down at the feel of a cool draft, to see that the his clothing had been sliced and had fallen underneath his body to the floor where they laid in a pile of ribbons and tatters. Jackie watched as Valmont removed his suit and handed it off to one of the legionnaires who stole it away somewhere. Valmont appeared very comfortable in his unclothed state, confident as always, he approached Jackie, much to his dismay.

"You know, when I started this little adventure, I did not expect to find any treasure, other than the monetary kind... But you Chan, you are a real piece of work," he paused when he was directly positioned in front of Jackie. Running a smooth hand over one of Jackie's toned thighs he smiled. "Yes, you really are a 'masterpiece'. One worthy of my collection," Jackie shivered at the promise held in those words and the lust that pooled not only in Valmont's eyes, but in his own self. As Jackie tried to hide his face that was full of shame, Valmont began to explore the body held before him by tracing his fingers over the rough, but muscled skin beneath his touch. The muscles twitched and tightened wherever the crime boss's hands traveled.

Eventually he grew bored of merely grazing over his prize, Valmont snapped his fingers to bring forth a Shadowkhan who held a small ovular item and a bottle of some kind. Jackie watched curiously as Valmont took both proffered items and flipped the lid open on the bottle, pouring out some of its liquid contents onto the smaller object. Kneeling, he rubbed the egg against the base of Jackie's crank and flicked the switch at the end of the attached cord. Jackie trembled as he arched slightly into the touch of the vibrator. Chuckling, Valmont worked it up and down the shaft and teased the secret agent's testicles with it. Valmont frowned as he could feel Shendu try to get through the barrier that kept their consciousnesses separate. Swiftly sticking the sex toy into Jackie's back door, he turned the vibration to the 'high' setting and walked off to consult with his other self. Leaving his prized piece in the hands of the Shadowkhan. Luckily for Jackie, they only kept watch over him to make sure he didn't try to escape. Although the thought of escaping this place was one of the first things on his mind, he wasn't sure how he would even go about trying, considering his pitiful state. He was mewling somewhat as the thing inside his ass made his cock twitch. The vibrator had awakened some sort of other sense within him. Jackie could feel each movement of the toy as his muscles contracted around it. Shendu's counsel ended quickly and Valmont returned to finish what he started. Seeing Jackie's lurid expression and attentive warrior he smiled,

"Bet you don't get much action in a house with a little girl, a fat guy, and an old man," Valmont smirked. He moved close enough to rub his own patient soldier with that of his nemesis. Hissing at the contact, Valmont continued the motions for a short while before removing the vibrator from Jackie's back door. For a moment Jackie was still as he watched it be taken away by one of the Shadowkhan, then he rutted up against an ignorant Valmont who was taken by surprise. He stilled the martial arts master's violent hips as he spoke, "No need to worry Chan, I'll replace that little toy with something much better," his voice dripped with desire. Valmont was brought a plastic package of some sort that Jackie couldn't identify. Ripping it open, Valmont smoothed it over his penis and proceeded to smother it in the same liquid that he had drizzled on the toy. Turning his attention back to Chan, he teasingly rubbed against the gate of bliss.

"Please... hurry," it was all the egging on Valmont needed as he plunged into the tight chamber of Jackie's back entrance. The pace was so erratic, Jackie had to hold on to the arms of the ninja that kept him aloft. Somewhere along the way to heaven, Jackie got lost, in that he passed out.

* * *

A sharp, but swift hand to the head woke Jackie from his dream, Uncle was there and Jade too,

"Jackie!" Jade jumped onto him, clinging to her Uncle's torso as he tried to stand up. Jackie found that he was still in the warehouse. _So it wasn't a dream. _The only evidence left to suggest it hadn't been a figment of his imagination was the aching sensation that came from his lower back as he pried Jade off of his body.

"One more thing! You let the bad guy get away!" Jackie winced as he suffered another direct hit to his cranium. _Looks like I'll be seeing more of Valmont after all._

* * *

Sometimes these requests really take their toles. I can hardly watch some of my favorite childhood classics without my mind blatantly jogging into the gutter.

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
